bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiroko Sorei
Shiroko Sorei (祖霊白子 , Ancestrial Spirit White Child) is a young woman who one day awakened the power known as Fullbring, the power to draw upon the souls of objects and direct them to her whims. While young and inexperienced, she strives to save the world from the monsters known as Hollows. She is the younger sister of Hazuremaru Sorei. Appearance Shiroko is a young girl with brown hair and yellow eyes. Most of her days, she can be seen wearing her school uniform: a blue overcoat, a white undershirt, a red tie, a black skirt, knee-high socks, and black shoes. On her days off in the summer she wears a short-sleeved orange shirt over a red-and-white striped spaghetti strap top, a white skirt, and white flats. During the winter, she wears a red scarf, light orange sweater, a red plaid skirt, black leggings, and red boots on her days off. Personality Shiroko is generally a quiet girl, avoiding drama and social problems that don’t concern her, leading some to see her as cold and distant and others see her as apathetic. Not one to let labels decide who she is, the opinions of the masses don’t phase her in the slightest and so she lets the world see her however they want while still appearing as a studious teen who seeks to do well in life despite her constant war with the spirits. While hunting Hollows, she shows a less aloof and quiet side, instead she acts far more bold and confident, believing in her powers and her skills. She sees the soul-devouring spirits as monsters and treats them without kindness or compassion, viewing their deaths at her hand as simply justice being done. Fittingly enough, she has an interest in fortune-telling with her cards and her predictions are said by many to be surprisingly accurate. History At some point before her birth, Shiroko’s mother was attacked by a Hollow and the lingering Reiatsu merged with her own, giving her the ability to manifest Fullbring. During a family trip, Hazuremaru bought her a Tarot deck that became her prized possession. Ever since that vacation, the cards rarely, if ever, were too far for her to reach, and as such, she began to unknowingly inscribe upon the deck’s soul a record of her life with it, binding it more and more to herself. After she entered eighth grade, her powers slowly began to manifest in full, first as the ability to see ghosts. Within the next two years, Shiro was fighting Hollows by using her Fullbring to modify her Tarot card deck into various effects. During this time, she bestowed her older brother with his own powers, courtesy of her Fullbring. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Reading of the Heart (心の読書 Kokoro no Dokusho): Shiro can read specific aspects of who people are at just a glance, a very useful ability, as it can warn her of possible danger that a person poses to her or anyone in an area. Such a power isn't without a hazard of it's own. If the emotions she sees in other people are too great, they begin to overwhelm her. This power is tied into her spiritual sight and appears to be influenced by her Fullbring’s nature. Genius Intellect: Although she doesn't act like it at times, Shiro is very smart and is able to retain alot of information about something she's read or seen, down to the detail. When she can manage to stay awake long enough to answer a teacher's questions, she usually takes the role of a braniac. She also finds most lessons to be pathetically easy, even if she didn't pay attention in class Improvised Weapons Expert: Shiroko is adept and using whatever she can find to her advantage while in the thick of a situation, even though she favors using her abilities to decide battle. When forced to wield a weapon for whatever reason, she first repairs any damage that could destroy the weapon in only a few attack, such as rust or holes in it. She then makes it more powerful by amplifying the materials in the item. Enhanced Speed: Like other Fullbringers, Shiro can use her power to pull on the ground to make it elastic for jumping higher, drier so she doesn't get wet while chasing bounties, or even turn sand into solid ground to make it easier to walk on. She can aslo use this in mid-air for a limited flight. When using this aspect of Fullbring, Bringer Lights '((ブリンガーライト;Buringā Raito); lit "Full Manifestation Light") surround her feet. Fullbring Destiny Card (因縁札, Innen Fuda): Shiro’s Fullbring focus is a deck of Tarot cards. Her deck ranges from 0 to 21 with the Major Arcana and also contains the Minor Arcana as well, giving her a large list of powers and effects. The effect is determined by the cards drawn. She openly admits that she can only use five cards every hour. Like in Tarot, Shiro has a chance to draw the card upside down, inducing a negative effect. Once her Fullbring is activated, it randomly shuffles the cards, even if Shiro is holding them tightly. She refers to this as the Law of Fate, as it cannot be undone nor can she shuffle it manually. *'Fools Gold '(おうてっこう, "Outekkou"): Shiro can use this power after drawing the Fool card. She can use one attack used by her opponent once, with slightly increased damage or should it be drawn in reverse, sacrificing one remaining draw, leaving at most three more cards. *'Chaos Wrap (混迷外套, Konmei Gaitou): With the Magician card, Shiro can surround her opponent in damaging black energy that slowly constricts, crushing the target. If reversed, Shiro, and anyone nearby, are constricted instead. *'Healing' (ちゆ,"Chiyu"): If Shiro draws the High Priestess, she can heal an ally and restore part of his/her spiritual energy. When drawn in reverse, Shiro becomes poisoned, losing vitality and spiritual energy at regular intervals. *'Ice Guards' (アイスガード, "Aisu Gaddo") Shiro, upon drawing the Emperess, summons ice sculptures that look somewhat like golems to attack her ememies. These golems are slow but very powerful physically. When reversed, the golems turn on Shiro at attack her relentlessly. *'Power Boost': With the Emperor card, Shiro has two options; One: Gaining incredible might that would allow her to break even the hardest defenses like a twig, or two: Immense durability, with which she can shrug off the hardest blows like they were leaves brushing up against her. Reversed, she becomes physically frail and can easily be overcome. *'Scan' (スキャン, "Sukyan"): The Hirophant allows Shiro to learn all about her enemy's (or ally's if she chose) powers and compare them to her own. This allows her to determine whether or not she can face a particular foe, or to understand what an ally is capable of doing. Reversed, it has two effects. One, she becomes confused, seeing and hearing things that aren't there, and two, it takes a draw away from her. *'Love Love Shine': The Lovers is one of the most powerful, and risky cards Shiro has. This one, when drawn could make the opponent or designated ally or general person become strongly infatuated with Shiroko, or another person she designates - albeit only temporarily. When drawn in reverse, it makes Shiroko fall into a deep infatuation with her opponent. It acutally depends on who is chosen for the effect. If the target isn't into Shiro because of their sexual orientation, the effect will not work. The same can be said for a straight woman affecting Shiro. *'Warp Zone': Via the Chariot, Shiroko has the power to open a wormhole to anywhere she's seen or been to. The portal is open for three hours, unless Shiro decides to close it before hand. If anything is beween the two sides of the portal when it slams shut, it is severed it twain, and it can be a fatal wound, if something vital was cut off. Revered, she is unable to move for a short time. *'White Throne Judgement': With the Justice card, she fires a blast of energy that deals more damage the more wrong someone has done in their lives, as judged by Shiro's own standards. In other words, the more evil or good someone is the more or less damage they will receive. Reversed, she suffers damage under the same guidelines as her opponent. *'Nightmare': The Hermit card bestows the ability to afflict the enemy with phantasms, nightmares that only the victim sees, that attack the enemy's psyche, causing small scale shictzophrenia and paranoia. Reversed, she falls under a phantasm that is caused by negative expriences in her own life. *'Wheel of Fortune': The Fortune card allows Shiro to halt time for ten seconds, allowing her to do anything, even attack, but the attack will not be inflicted until space and time catch up to each other after the spell ends. Reversed, the Fortune card randomly selects an enemy to focus it's power through, allowing said enemy to do anything unimpeded by Shiro and her friends for ten seconds, and she must sacrifice one card from her deck. *'Braveheart': Activated by the Strength card. What it does is that it enables Shiroko to incite a passion, courage and the inner strength of an individual, which allows them to overcome obstacles they couldn't have managed to overcome before. In essence, influencing them positively. She could inspire morale among her allies by speaking aloud, or she could comfort a sad friend and make her move on quietly. If she drew Strength in reverse though, everything she said would come off clumsy and stupid, and her physical self would likewise become clumsy as well, frequently tripping over random objects and acting like a klutz. *'Lucky Duck': The Hanged Man card is the trigger for this effect. This card is usually tied to surrivability, and it would in this case do JUST that. When Shiroko draws this card normally she and her allies are blessed with an incredible amount of sheer luck which puts things in their favor. A perfectly executed attack would miracolously miss out mere inches from a vital spot, she'd say all the right things at the right time, etc - in essence it warps probability. If drawn in reverse, it incurs a great deal of misfortune upon Shiroko and her allies, harmless attacks somehow hits near-vital spots, their attacks messes up and fails, etc. *'Dead Zone': The next card is probably one of the most powerful cards in the entire deck, Death. In Tarot, Death signalizes a deep and sudden change, an inevitable end. Death when drawn by Shiroko is a negation card. It allows her to negate any and all effect instantly, essentially bringing about its "end". That effect is then "dead" for a certain time and cannot be reused. With it, she could forcibly end a Shinigami's Bankai or an Arrancars Ressureccion. And prevent it from re-releasing until a certain time. If drawn in reverse. It ends the battle, by instantly incapacitating Shiroko. She doesn't die, but she's driven into a phyiscally dead state She's dead to any doctor though, and will be so for five days. *'Temperance Wall': This effect is activated when Shiro draws Temperance. When Shiroko draws this card, she can create a barrier of energy that absorbs attacks directed towards it. This energy harmonizes with herself and her allies and she can freely expend it as she wishes or transfer the accumulated energy onto others in order to increase their resserves, and in the case of Shinigami and other Spiritual Creatures, heal them as well. If drawn in reverse, she causes energy to erratically leak out from herself and her immediate sorroundings, including allies and enemies - gradually weakening everyone who are close to her and just as the normal version of this card can heal Spiritual Creatures, this one may very well severely harm or even kill them. *'Devil Trigger': The Devil. When drawn normally, it completely resets all her cards once the last normally permitted card is drawn .Allowing her to not draw five cards, but TEN! It also resets the "cooldown" on the cards she's already used.This also includes this card, BUT, the second time this card is drawn, it is ALWAYS counted as being in reverse - bargaining with the Devil ain't cheap after all. When drawn in reverse, it renders all of Shiroko's cards unusable for a whole day and she is not permitted to draw anymore, until that day has passed. *'Tower of Power': When it is drawn normally the Tower creates a powerful implosion of energy torrents at the designated location; this implosion takes the form of a rapidly shrinking sphere of energy that attembs to completely annihilate an entire platoon of enemies. In essence, a greatly enhanced version of The Magician. All attacks and such who are caught in the implosion collapses upon themselves and fades away harmlessly. In reverse, it summons that implosion directly upon Shiroko, and anyone unfortunate enough to be close to her. *'Starlight': The Star allows Shiroko to create a sphere of super-heated fire which she then proceeds to release in a very powerful wave of flames that reduces everything around her to ash; the blast wave is completely circular and it thus emulates one of the well-known supernovas that occur when a Star dies. This one is unique though in that its reverse effect is actually positive. When reversed, it ceases to be an all-out offense but instead takes on a role similiar to but distinct from Strength, it inspires self-confidence in the target and increases overall morale, additionally, it grants Shiroko and her allies a good deal of luck, although it is more natural than the completely erratic Hanged Man. *'Lunacy' (てんきょう, "Tenkyou"): The Moon is similiar to the Emperor in that it has two functions and she must choose which one The first one is that it creates visual illusions that fool all five of the senses at once, akin to Kyoka Suigetsu; of course, being visual illusions of perfection they cannot be disbelieved. The second effect is that it attembs to lull the opponent into a very very deep sleep of which needs outside aid to wake up from. If drawn in reverse it cancels all illusions and other mental ailments affecting anyone within Shiroko's immediate vicinity, both enemies and allies and including herself of course. *'Power of the Sun' (パワーそのたいよう, "Pawaa sono Taiyou")-When drawn normally the Sun surrounds Shiroko with a powerful barrier of light and fire which serves both to keep enemies at a distance as well as a protection against attacks - any opponent who comes in contact with this "Sun Sphere" are also badly scorched; allies can also be included to be protected by the sun sphere and they may freely enter or leave it. Furthermore, once the Sun Sphere is destroyed or runs out normally, it explodes in a powerful wave of fire that mimics the normal effect of The Star to a tee. If it is drawn in reverse, it simply goes right on the ending effect and works exactly like the "Nova" effect of the Star card. It is be durable enough to withstand several moderately powerful attacks and one very powerful one. *'Foresight' (せんけん, "Senken"): After drawing the Judgement card, Shiroko gains precognition and clairvoyance She's capable of identifying any attack that she sees at least once and can thus quickly analyze it and thus counter it or if she cannot, ask others to do so. She also gains the ability to see any area within a certain range of herself without actually having seen it before Giving her a limited form of omnipresence. This allows her to scout out areas without physically being there. Nor does she need to have been there before either, and when she uses this ability it counts as if she had physically been there and therefore, she may teleport to that location if she had available teleportation charges When drawn in reverse, it blinds her for several days. Also, while using Judgement, her eyes shine with golden light. *'The World': The World grants her a single miracle 1. Instantly cleanse a Hollow, or turn it into a Shinigami which possesses all of the abilities it has as a Hollow in his or her Shikai - provided that they were within a certain range of Shiroko. The first effect can only ever be used thrice though before it becomes unusable again Two, she can reject an event such as death, in a manner akin to Orihime's ability Three, Replicate any ability that the other cards have. There is a unique fourth ability which is that it can do anything that Shiroko wants it to do provided that it is within reason. It has no reversal, but its effects can only be employed once in a month. If it is drawn before the cooldown is over, it counts as a dead draw meaning that she loses a draw without getting anything. Trivia Shiroko'sappearance is based off of Aoyama Nanami from the series Sakura-sou no Pet Na Kanojo. Her theme song is Beautiful Nightmare by Hachioji-P featuring Megurine Luka